nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hurbanovan English
Is this an new language of Lovia? Is it going to be the official langueg? Must I learn it why? Sven Plemming 17:15, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :No, no and no ;) --OWTB 13:47, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Looks great! 17:06, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks :) But it's far from finished :D --OWTB 17:06, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for moving :) --OWTB 05:07, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::No problem. What parts of the article are you still going to expand? The vocab/proverbs part? 05:36, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe, I'm surely going to expand grammar and phonology and maybe create morphology too. --OWTB 14:29, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Great article! 10:51, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Thank you :D --OWTB 14:29, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I'm in desperate need of stealing a digital camera ;) --OWTB 07:49, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Not mine! Sven Plemming 12:01, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Status Only in its orthography, it differs hugely from General Lovian English. I think we should clear out what this thing really is. I propose to call it an (Lovian) English-based creole. What do you say, OWTB? 08:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :It ís an English-based creole, but also the grammar, vocabulary and pronunciation hugely differs I think. At last, it wouldn't get an official streektaal recognition in Ned I think. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright. Could you (no hurry) then rewrite its introduction a bit so as to make it clear that it ís an English-based creole, and you know? 09:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I have all day, so I'll do it right now ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! 09:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::If it is considered a creole, it cannot be a dialect of Lovian English, can it? 09:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Depends on the definition of dialect. Dialect could be a eh.. lagere bevolkingsgroeptaal (so different environment which is considered less than another) or a variety of the main language. If it's definition one it can go hand in hand with creole. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::More like a sociolect then. Hm. I'd still rephrase it. Can I take a go? 09:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Of course you can :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't know yet... Let's see what we can do with it: * = English-based creole with mostly Slovak influences; thus: a full language (!) * = variety of Lovian English with Slovak influences; thus: a dialect/sociolect, and understandable by Lovians from other regions * = a daughter language of Slovak with Lovian English influences; thus: a full language (!) What shall we make of it...? 09:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if we take a look at it historically (read the full story here, it is - together with Oceana - a daughter language of Slocak, thus a full language. But: it has been influenced by English to such a degree that it virtually lost all characteristics that would make it a language. You could compare it with what happened to - say - Dacian in Romania and Gallian in France. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, alright. That sounds okay. So it wás a full (creole) language that fused into a Lovian dialect, to become HU English? (so: Slovak pidgin > Slovak creole > + English dialect > HU English) 09:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Superb! I quite like that 09:35, April 3, 2010 (UTC) What?! This is not how people in Hurbanova speak. I suggest this page be deleted. --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 02:53, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :See Oceana Demographic Center. --OuWTB 08:03, July 25, 2015 (UTC)